


Water shortage and those damned Erudite

by Michaela18



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela18/pseuds/Michaela18
Summary: What happens if the water runs out in Dauntless and your brother tries to use you as his personal guinea pig?





	Water shortage and those damned Erudite

"What the fuck?" I stare dumbfounded at the showerhead above me where there is just a barely there thread of water running down.

I look down at my soap-covered hands and shake my head, causing soapy drops to fly all around me.

"Shit! I can't go the meeting in Erudite looking like this." I mumble to myself and hurriedly walk over to the sink. No water either, same in the kitchen.

I look down at my towel clad body and mentally shrug while already walking to the door. I haven't even taken a full step outside when Max shouts from the other end of the corridor. "Water is gone in all the apartments. Go down to the leadership gym, that water comes from a different source. Take all your things and we will leave from there. Go tell Eric and I will tell Veronica."

Max in dressed in what I presume to be his pyjamas and it must have been Alisha, his wife, that had the shower trouble for I can hear her curse all the way over here.

I look down at my towel clad body once more, but there is no sense in getting dressed like this.

I walk over to the door on the other side of my apartment and knock loudly.

Nothing. Maybe Eric already left for the office. I knock once more to be sure and finally hear footsteps.

Eric looks like he just woke up, hair messy and without any products to tame it there is a distinctive curl. His eyes still look tired and his voice is rough. He is just wearing loose fitting track pants and a t-shirt.

"What the hell, Stiff! Why are you waking me up? I still had another ten minutes." He looks at me and smirks. "What happened to you?"

I stare at him coldly. "Water is gone in all Dauntless apartments and Max asked me to tell you that we are to shower in the leadership gym and leave from there. Get your stuff and get ready before others realize there is a working shower down there."

…

I turn around without saying anything else and march back into my apartment, throwing the door closed with a loud bang.

Walking back into the bedroom I grab a large duffel from the closet and put my outfit for the day inside together with fresh underwear, shoes, extra towels and all my bathroom stuff.

In the kitchen I grab my to go mug, already filled with instant coffee and sugar. Putting on a pair of sandals I walk out the door and towards the elevator.

I am in luck and it is empty. The less people see a leader with only a towel on, the better.

…

I hurry over to the gym and I am the first one in.

Then it hits me: there are no shower stalls, only a row of showers along the wall. Great!

I grab my shampoo and a fresh towel and start the water.

It is nice and warm, and the pressure is so much better than in my apartment. I am just shampooing my hair again when Eric walks in.

He looks me up and down and I decide to just turn my back on him. I step back under the spray to rinse out my hair. Wiping the last bit of soap from my eyes I open them to see Eric buck naked in the shower right next to me. One more step to the right and I would have touched him.

I am reluctant to leave the fantastic shower behind, but I am done and I do feel a bit uncomfortable with Eric so close.

Making myself the promise to return for a more elaborate shower session I shut off my shower and wrap the towels around my body and hair.

I am in the middle of brushing my teeth when I hear a loud moan behind me.

Should I or should I not?

I turn around when Eric moans again. He is just standing there, front facing me, eyes closed and enjoying the water pressure on his back. I can relate. Absolutely.

I should not have taken the time to admire his physique, but I did.

After my relationship with Tobias sizzled down to nothing there has been nobody else and I can admit that Eric has a fantastic body.

He is broad shouldered, his muscles are well defined everywhere and he does not have an abundance of body hair which makes him look good in my book.

The tattoos are glistening with the light reflecting off his wet skin and I can feel the urge to walk over and explore them take hold of me.

Ok, not a good idea. Bad idea, Tris, bad idea, I tell myself and resume my oral hygiene.

The water shuts off behind me, but I do not turn around. I am just rinsing my mouth to get rid of the last remaining toothpaste when a toothbrush is pushed under the stream in from of me.

This time I turn around, wiping my mouth with the towel as I go, and suddenly find myself trapped between Eric and the sink.

He is wearing only boxers and I can feel the heat from his body where it touches my colder one.

Eric's free hand comes up to steady my back while my hands find purchase on his chest.

I am staring right into his eyes and neither one of us blinks or looks away.

Finally Eric's other hand comes up to grab the toothbrush out of my hand and I can hear him drop both into the sink behind me.

His hand returns and he moves his fingertips gently over my shoulder. I can't suppress the shiver.

Eric's eyes widen slightly when my towel drops a bit with it and his eyes land on my cleavage and then move back up to my eyes.

I can feel the hand on my back push me even closer into him and his lips seem to move towards mine in slow motion.

Time seems to still when his lips meet mine. Is this really happening? My mind is filled with all these questions regarding how surreal this is while my lips respond to his greedily.

I can feel his erection through my towel, and I am about to rub myself all over him when I hear Max's voice. "Leave Tris alone and step away, Eric!"

Veronica snickers loudly in the background.

Eric slowly moves his head away from mine, his eyes blazing, and then he just steps around me and grabs his toothbrush from inside the sink.

I hastily grab mine and hurry over to where I left my stuff.

I can feel the heat in my face and dress quickly before brushing my damp hair.

I try my best to avoid looking at anyone and hanging my head down while facing a wall certainly helps that endeavour.

I swing my head back and the hair falls into place, partially obscuring my face.

I place everything that is mine back into the bag and only keep a hair tie which I put around my wrist. I will keep my hair out and able to air dry for as long as I can.

I lean my lower back against the wall and patiently wait for the others to finish.

Eric is the next one to be done and he walks over to my spot, drops his bag next to mine and leans against the wall, just like me.

Out of the corner of my eye I see his hand inch closer to my balled fist and I finally feel his fingertips graze the skin ever so gently.

I can feel my hand relax involuntarily and I suddenly remember the best possible way to step aside and away from him without being too obvious.

I walk to my bag, grab my travel mug and walk over to the unoccupied sink. I turn the tap on hot and wait for the steam to rise before I fill the cup.

Closing the lid carefully, I gently shake it over the sink. You never know when it will spill out.

Satisfied that the coffee and sugar should be dissolved by now I walk back to my bag and use the towel to dry the outside of my mug.

I lean back against the wall, making sure there is a bigger gap between me and Eric than was before.

Max is dressed and ready to go while Veronica is just finishing her hair.

This is my queue and I gently put my cup between my feet and start braiding my hair.

Veronica and I are done at the same time.

"Ten minutes before the train arrives!" Max announces and I hastily grab my cup and follow him out of the gym.

…

We are all jogging at a comfortable speed and make it to the tracks just as the approaching train blares its horn.

Max is the first one in, followed by Eric and Veronica.

Eric stays in the door and holds out his hand for my coffee cup which I hand over to be able to pull myself inside the car.

Standing up straight and wiping off some dust I hold out my hand to take my cup back when I see Eric take a sip.

"Hey, you should have gotten your own!" I exclaim.

Eric looks at me nonplussed and hands over a much lighter cup.

I am grumbling and taking sips of my coffee while ignoring his closeness.

"Can I have another sip?"

"No!" I grumble.

"Stiff, hand over the coffee!" Eric sounds less pleasant.

"No, bring your own next time!" I reply and take big gulp, even filling my cheeks.  
Suddenly Eric's lips are back on mine and his fingers squeeze my cheeks, inadvertently making the coffee flow back out of my mouth and into his.

Is he serious? I quickly swallow and then go in for an attack. I grab his bottom lip with my teeth and put pressure on it until I can taste copper.

Eric's fingers now move towards my mouth, gently peeling my teeth away from his lip.

I am daring him with my eyes to say something and he just stares at me like he can't believe what just happened.

"My coffee!" I state once more and step back to take another sip.

Veronica and Max suddenly clap their hands and applaud me, loudly voicing their support.

It's Eric turn to grumble and he turns to glare at them. "Do you really want to spend the day with me without having my caffeine fix?"

"Tris, let him have another sip." Max sobers up quickly.

I hide the cup behind my back. "No! There will be coffee in Erudite, he can have one there."

Veronica nods to show she agrees with me while Max looks unsure.

Eric turns back to me. "One more sip?"

I shake my head and he ups his game.

"Can I have one more sip, please?" Eric looks like he tries to pout but it only causes me to laugh.

"You should practice that in front of the mirror first. I think your face tries to automatically revert back to scowling." I am trying to not laugh while saying it, but looking at how Eric's face looks now I was not very successful.

"Tris, for the sake of everyone I will encounter today, will you please share the rest of your coffee with me?"

"What do I get in return?" I am serious. If I give up my coffee, I have to get something out of it.

Eric looks at Max and then back to me. "I will teach you how to drive a car." He offers and I smile brightly at him.

"When?" I ask and move the coffee cup into his sight to give him enough incentive.

It works, for Eric keeps glancing at the cup. "I can ask Jeanine to let me teach you on one of her smaller cars first before we move on to our large rigs." Eric offers and I raise an eyebrow. "Today! Okay? I will ask her before the meeting if we can do it once we are done."

Eric must be desperate. I look at Max and Veronica. "You both heard him?" They nod and I hold out the coffee to Eric. "Just give me the cup back when you are done."

Eric takes it without even a simple 'thank you' and greedily gulps down the rest. He is done in no time and returns the cup to me.

Max and Veronica are chatting quietly amongst themselves and Eric and I ignore each other.

…

Finally, we reach Erudite and jump. Walking towards the foyer Max takes the lead and we follow with Eric between myself and Veronica.

Max leads us straight past the receptionist who keeps looking at Eric and licking her chops. He ignores her while Veronica and I chuckle at his expense.

It's the same thing every time we come and she is on duty.

In the elevator and out on the twentieth floor. We follow Max to Jeanine's office and Max only stops at the desk of Jeanine's personal assistant to wish her a good morning before moving on into the inner sanctum of Erudite.

Jeanine is standing amongst a small group of two men and one woman. The woman I recognize immediately as Will's sister, Cara, and one of the men is Caleb.

I can feel the smile stretching my lips so far it almost hurts. While Max greets Jeanine, I approach Cara. We shake hands and share a few pleasantries with me giving her a small update on Will and Christina who plan on getting married.

Then I turn to Caleb and I am engulfed in a big hug which I return enthusiastically.

"How are you doing, Tris? Are you making similar plans with Four?" Caleb asks me innocently.

"I am fine, thanks. Uh, no, we broke up a few weeks ago. We tried to maintain our friendship and it seems to be working out the way we hoped." I tell him and he quietly whoops in joy. "Seriously? I split up with my boyfriend and you are celebrating?" I grumble and he gives me another hug.

"I am sure there is someone way better for you out there." He whispers not so quietly into my ear and the way Veronica snickers I think it is safe to assume the whole room heard.

"Caleb, maybe you should greet our other guests and let go of Tris?" Jeanine suggests with a pointed look and Caleb finally lets go of my shoulders, but not before winking at me.

"Of course." He moves on to greet Veronica, Max and Eric, introducing himself with his first name and position. Yes, my brother went up the ladder just like I did. He is the new head of serum testing, which makes him one of the most senior scientists in Erudite.

Cara is attending in her capacity medical researcher working with the volunteers for the new serums and the older gentleman, who is introduced to me as Marcus, is the psychologist in charge of assessing the volunteers.

"Let's have a seat," Jeanine nods her head towards the two large sectional sofas that already have stacks of papers and an assortment of drinks on the large table in front of them.

We all take our seats and I end up between Eric and Caleb.

Eric straight away pours himself a coffee and proceeds to make a second cup, which he silently sets down in front of me.

Caleb gently pushes it back towards Eric and pours me a glass of orange juice.

"Tris only drinks one cup of coffee in the morning," he lectures Eric with a grin and I look at Eric, worried about what he will do to Caleb.

"She let me have her coffee this morning after our shower and she did not drink her own cup yet." Eric tells Caleb, pushes the cup back in front of me and once more I can feel myself blushing bright red.

"Eric!" I shout out loud, but that is dwarfed by Caleb's exclamation of dismay.

"Eric, Caleb, enough!" Jeanine looks livid. "I am sure Tris does not appreciate this behaviour from either of you."

This shuts both of them up real quick. I silently pull both drinks in front of me, but touch neither. Instead I am sitting on my shaking hands. Why do they try to humiliate me? Is this some kind of pissing contest I am unaware of?

Caleb's arms sneaks around me and he pulls me in close to his chest. "I am sorry!" he says with enough honesty to make me believe him. I nod to show him I understood.

He kisses my hair and lets go.

Eric wriggles uncomfortably in his seat and when Jeanine starts speaking he wordlessly grabs my hand from underneath my leg and squeezes it. Contrary to proper etiquette he does not release my hand, but keeps it in his, ever so often rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand.

It feels like everyone's eyes stray over and I am making sure to look straight at whoever is speaking.

The reason Erudite invited us is in order to offer us to test some serums ourselves as we previously requested a larger input in the serums used within Dauntless.

Marcus and Jeanine explain to us the possible benefits of their latest serum which they hope to introduce to Dauntless soon.

…

"So, let me get this straight."

Max tries to recap how much he understood while keeping a serious face.

"You developed a serum which you think will give whoever takes it a series of orgasms and you think this is suitable for Dauntless because all we do is fuck?"

He looks as offended as I feel, and I am quite new to the faction. Yes, we party, but come on? We do more than just hook up for the sake of it. Well, some do.

"Ok, let me explain it to you differently," Caleb takes the lead.

"We did not go looking for such a serum, but we found it and instead of discarding it we looked at the different factions to see who might benefit from this. I am under the impression that Dauntless has no requirement to wait until marriage for members to have sex."

Max nods.

"So, Abnegation is out. It is a chemically induced orgasm and not a truly achieved one. So, Candor is out. We do not mind using it here, but for us the research of how to give your partner multiple orgasms is quite pleasant for all parties involved and we want to keep all our options open. We, uhm, found out that it does not work well with peace serum, so Amity is out as well. To us, Dauntless has ways of giving their members different options to seek adrenaline rushes. Members can get drunk, have tattoos or have sex. We want to offer you a fourth alternative for those who prefer to not have random bed partners. Yes, we eradicated sexually transmitted diseases and offer plenty of choices for birth control. Still, Dauntless is the faction with the highest rate of teenage pregnancies and a member's unplanned pregnancies."

Veronica interrupts him right then and there. "Are you suggesting we give our dependents the serum so they do not have sex? That will not work for they're teenagers and horny all the time. For them it is more the thrill of experimenting and sneaking around behind their parents' backs. If they just wanted an orgasm they could easily masturbate."

Caleb's ears are bright red now, he does not Iike to be lectured. "We just want to give it as an option. We still have to test it on Divergents and as you might remember, Erudite had a reputation of not being kind to them so we do have none that admit to it or volunteer to be tested." With that Caleb looks straight at me.

"Absolutely not! Are you out of your mind? I am not going to be your guinea pig." For good measure I try to cross my arms in front of my chest, but Eric grips my hand hard and doesn't budge.

"Tris, it has the potential to help out a lot of people."

"No! Keep looking elsewhere."

Jeanine jumps in now. "Eric?"

Eric snorts right next to me. "What Tris said!"

I look at him in question. He is divergent? Eric just winks and rubs his thumb over my hand.

"What makes you think Dauntless don't feel just like the Erudite and actually like experimenting on their partners to find out what they like and how to bring them to orgasm?" Eric asks the Erudite present.

"Well, our studies show that Dauntless prefer the quick fix and do not always display the will to go to full length if there is a short cut." Marcus tells us and this time Max interrupts.

"And how many Dauntless is that study based on? I never gave permission to have our members evaluated or questioned in that regard.

"We ran simulations based on choices made by your soldiers patrolling Factionless. We did not need permission to enter that sector and we just observed." Cara explains and I think we are all seeing red.

"And that seems right to you? Would you study only doctors to give you a view for all Erudite members' behaviour?"

Cara blushes at being told so easily they made a mistake. And Caleb and Marcus splutter.

Jeanine recovers first, shooting all three dirty looks.

"I apologize, I was not aware of all the factors it seems. Let me make it up to you! Max, Veronica, why don't you join Caleb, Cara and Marcus in the serum lab while Eric and Tris can try out my new electric car." I perk up at that. Can I? Really?

Max looks at all of us and we nod. "Thank you, Jeanine, that would be great." He accepts graciously and we all rise and split up.

…

"Don't wait for us." Eric tells Max and Veronica, and they both nod.

"This way."

Jeanine leads us to her private elevator and scans her hand before selecting a button.

The descend is fast and we enter a large hall. To me it looks like a sterile town hall. Everything is white and glossy. There are multiple vents working and we are heading over to something covered in white cloth.

Jeanine removes it with a flourish, revealing a sleek looking car in brilliant blue.

"This is my latest invention. It is an electric powered car that creates electricity while in use and thus is able to keep topping up its own battery. It drives just like any normal car. Please, feel free to try it out."

Jeanine hands Eric the key and a separate door opener. She points us into the right direction before leaving.

…

"I will drive the car onto the road and then we switch." Eric declares and actually opens the passenger door for me.

"Thank you!" I sit down on the plush leather seat. "Is this real leather?" I rub my hands over the seat.

"No, not in the traditional sense at least - they create all leather artificially. It has more endurance and that is why Jeanine prefers it for our cars." Eric starts the engine and slowly drives to the door Jeanine indicated, it is barely noticeable, and I mistook the side entrance for the actual door. Half the wall lifts and Eric drives out.

We are on a side street facing the main road and train tracks. Eric stops the car and gets out. I look at him curiously when he opens my door.

"Come on, your turn." He smiles at me, a real smile that I don't think I have ever seen before. "Move your cute little ass over into the driver's seat," Eric instructs, and I swivel back to face him.

"What did you just say?"

"Tris, just sit down and let me teach you how to drive a normal car and if you do good, I will teach you how to drive the rig tomorrow." Eric motions for me to sit down behind the steering wheel.

I do, and he is a good teacher. He taught me how to be a leader and knows exactly how I must be instructed to do the job.

It feels like no time has passed before I am driving down the main road, accelerating and slowing down, turning and reversing. Eric even leads me into a road that has not been repaired yet and where obstacles lie on the surface. It is quite fun to drive here, and we are both enjoying ourselves.

"Ok, time to head back. You did good and you are ready for the big one tomorrow,"

Eric tells me proudly while I navigate the now familiar roads back to Erudite. Eric presses the remote to open the door and I drive as close as I can get to where the car originally stood.

"Leave it. Someone will clean the car later and cover it when done," Eric instructs me when I reach for the white cover that was over it earlier.

He grabs my hand and leads me back to Jeanine's elevator. He presses a button and the door opens showing another door leading out into the lobby. We walk right through and up to the receptionist who is still the one devouring Eric every time we visit.

"Can you tell me if Max and Veronica left?" he queries, and she smiles at him brightly.

"Hello Eric," her eyes flutter in a poor attempt to look coy, "yes, they left about twenty minutes ago. Jeanine asked me to send you upstairs again when you return." She smiles at him until he is out of sight. Is she that desperate that she does not even think about faction before blood? He is Dauntless, she is Erudite. It might sound petty, but I know exactly why she has her job.

…

Eric leads me back up to Jeanine's door and Ava, her personal assistant, just waves for us to go in while she is stuck on the phone.

Jeanine hands us two questionnaires for our opinion on her new car and promises to let the other leaders test it out as well because Eric and I think the potential is great due to it being basically noiseless.

"Thank you so much for the feedback. I am glad we have found at least one thing Dauntless will be happy to use in future." Jeanine shakes our hands. "Caleb, Cara and Marcus asked me to send you over to the lab before you leave. Take the elevator to the fifteenth floor and follow the green signs to corridor B. The lab is the only one there. Goodbye now," she instructs while walking us out to the lift.

I just follow Eric down a few corridors and only stop when he knocks on a door marked private. Caleb opens the door with a big smile and invites us in.

It seems we are in some sort of communal office for there are several desks. He leads us to his own sofa set where Cara and Marcus already sit with some snacks and drinks in front of them.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Coffee, water, juice, fizzy?" He looks at Eric with the last offer. Eric takes another coffee and I decide on water. Caleb brings them over from a small kitchenette. "Sorry, I forgot to ask if you wanted any snacks. We have fruit and nuts as well as some ginger cookies." I perk up with the last one.

"Did you make the cookies?"

"Of course. I'll get you some and maybe a container to go?" Caleb smiles at me indulgently. "Eric?" Caleb looks at him questioningly.

"Tris will share her cookies with me," Eric states boldly and Caleb cringes again.

"Eric will have his own cookie, thank you, Caleb," I correct and Eric growls.

Caleb comes back almost immediately with the cookies and a small container that he hands over to me. "Just return it the next time you are here," his hand squeezes mine.

"Thanks," I stuff a cookie into my mouth and moan in delight.

"They have no sugar," Eric complains from beside me.

"They are from Abnegation, of course they have no sugar," Caleb lectures Eric and cringes once more when Eric glares at him while I kick Caleb gently in the shin. "Stop that! We are not children anymore," Caleb growls at me and I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Then stop with that weird pissing contest you two have going on today." I am serious.

"Thank you, Tris. Maybe now we can all talk like adults?" Marcus suggests.

"Look, we asked you here to see if there is anything we can do to convince you to test some serums for us to see if they work on Divergents as well as they do on regular members," Cara is trying to be diplomatic.

"What serums are we talking about?" I ask and Eric growls at me.

"You are not going to test serums, Tris. Are you out of your mind?"

Cara jumps into the fray. "Oh, we were hoping for some help with all the serums."

"No, thank you, Tris will not do that."

"Eric! I can speak for myself," I admonish. "How do you even measure if something works on me?"

"Well, for example the fear serum is supposed to put you in a simulation. We would need to know if it worked or not. We know that you are aware throughout the aptitude test which makes us assume you are aware in every simulation. Truth serum is another thing. We would like to know if there are differences for how long you can resist the effect."

I put up my hand.

"Thank you, I have heard enough. I will think about it and let you know." Eric growls again. "Eric, I said I would THINK about it, I did not agree right away. I think it is time for us to head home if all you do today is growl," I stand up to shake Marcus' and Cara's hands.

"Won't you stay just a little bit longer? Ten minutes is all I am asking for." Caleb sounds like he is begging.

"No, I think it's best if we go now," I state before hugging Caleb and receiving another kiss on my forehead.

"Love you. Take care," he whispers in my ear and I whisper it right back.

Eric just glares at Caleb and grabs my hand, leading me out of Erudite and into the early afternoon sunshine.

…

"I forgot my cookies," I suddenly remember and stop in my tracks.

"I will get you more cookies. Come on, Tris, the train will be here any minute now." Eric drags me closer to the tracks.

I feel a bit weird and lean into Eric. "Are you ok?" He looks at me a bit worried.

"Yeah, I just feel a bit weird, maybe I should have eaten a proper lunch," I admit.

Eric tightens his hold on my hand. "I will cook you something when we get home," he promises. "Come on, Tris, the train is approaching. Do you need help?"

I am seriously considering it. "Maybe? Just keep an eye on me." I have to be honest with myself or I will risk injury.

Eric and I run alongside the train and he jumps on the step, opens the door and grabs me with the other arm, swinging me smoothly inside the car before following and closing the door.

"Here," Eric digs a slightly nibbled on ginger cookie out of his pocket. "sit down and eat this." He takes a seat next to me while I nibble on the cookie slowly. That strange feeling in my stomach is not going away and I am starting to feel antsy.

I can feel my hands clench and the urge to rub my legs together becomes stronger by the second.

"Do you need to use the bathroom?" Eric looks at me alarmed.

"God, I hope not." I feel like moaning and bite my lip to stay quiet.

Eric grabs both of my hands, gently opens my fists and rubs his fingers carefully along mine.

My crotch is on fire and rubbing my legs together brings some relief, but I feel like I need to rub against something. I turn to Eric and move one leg over his. He is too shocked to stop me. I moan in delight when the firmness of his thighs brings me a little bit of relief.

"Tris, what are you doing to me?" Eric groans lowly.

"I don't know, but I can tell you it feels really good right now." I don't understand myself. I could swear I feel extreme horny. Oh my god, they wouldn't!

I must have gasped loudly. "What is it? Do you have to throw up?" Eric sounds worried and completely unaware that he is now bucking his hips into me and rubbing his erection along the seam of my pants.

"Do you think they could have given us their new serum without consent? I feel like my crotch is on fire and I can't stop rubbing myself on you. Oh god, I need to... do something." I moan out loud and Eric's eyes widen almost comically.

"Those fucking assholes. Of course, they would. Too bad we left before they got their life experiment." Eric is panting now and trying to push me away. I am having none of it and rub myself just a little bit harder over his erection.

"Oh yes, right there!" I whimper when I reach my orgasm.

"Fuck,Tris!" Eric moans and bucks hard into me. "Shit, I don't want to come in my pants."

He tries to open his belt and fly with shaking hands and I move in to help as I have calmed down a little bit after my orgasm and my hands are steady once more.

I open the zipper and push his underwear down after Eric finally opened the belt and I undid the button. Eric's dick springs free and I can feel the next tingle starting in my lower belly. I do what comes naturally and that is opening my mouth and sucking him in.

Believe it or not, he was not even halfway in when he came. I swallow as fast as I can in order to not have that taste in my mouth.

"Fuck!" Eric yells loudly and it only makes more liquid pool in my panties.

"Oh god, I have another one coming." I know I am whining.

Eric pulls out of my mouth and opens my own button and zipper, pulling my pants and panties all the way off. His mouth lands in between my folds and he tongues my clit which gives me orgasm number two.

I look up at Eric who is staring disbelievingly at his erection. "It is not going down, Tris," he tells me with alarm in his voice.

"They said multiple orgasms... Probably added something to keep an erection up... Fuck! I am going to kill Caleb! How could he do this to me?"

"Don't worry, I will kill him for you! What the fuck was his problem anyway? All that touching and talking about you deserving someone better than Four! I might not like Four's sanctimonious attitude, but Caleb is a self-righteous little prick! Flirting with you all day!" Eric sounds most annoyed at the last part.

"He wasn't flirting with me!" I am panting and Eric goes back to rubbing my clit and pushes a finger inside my dripping core.

"He was being an overprotective, stick your nose in things that are not his concern, big brother..."

I trail off when Eric adds a second finger and slowly pumps them in an out of me.

"I am going to ask Max to let mother kill him for me..."

Eric sucks on my clit and I come around his fingers, moaning his name way too loudly.

I turn around and put my head in Eric's lap, putting my closed fist over his erection and sucking his balls while I pump him.

"That asshole is your brother? For real?" Eric sounds disbelieving.

"Oh yes, just like that, Tris! Suck a bit harder... And he wants to experiment on you?" He moans really fucking loudly and bucks into my hand repeatedly.

"He is sick! He should be evaluated for his mental health." Eric's hips are moving at a rapid pace and I lift my head off in order to not hinder him.

I move to kneel in front of Eric, my hand still around his dick, and put my other hand around his balls, rolling them with a bit of pressure and put my mouth once more on him. I take away my hand from around his shaft and Eric can now move in and out of my mouth however he prefers. His movements slow down and I take over, bopping my head in rhythm with his moans and groans.

Eric's hand lands in my hair, gently guiding me up and down.

"Any second now..." he warns me and I get ready to swallow immediately.

"Tris... oh fuck, yes!" Eric comes down my throat once more. I swallow what he gives me and lick him clean.

"Did they say how many orgasms before the serum wears off?" I ask wearily. "Three for me and two for you and your poor dick looks like he wants more," I say, nodding towards his still present hard on.

"No! And we are both divergent, so their norm is unlikely to be our result," Eric groans out as if in pain and I can see his penis swell and leak.

"Do you have a condom?" I moan out my question while rubbing my legs together again.

Eric's eyes widen and he reaches for his pants, putting his hands in every pocket. "Found one," he holds it up triumphantly.

"Put it on!" I demand and wait with bated breath for him to do it. As soon as he is done, I sink down on him. We both moan in pleasure. Eric pushes my shirt up and over my head before unclasping my bra. I am helping as best as I can before tugging on his shirt.

Once we are skin on skin I lean forward and kiss him. "Can we please pretend we are in love with each other and this not the result of a sick experiment?" I beg and he nods his head in agreement, never releasing my lips for more than a moan or deep breath.

"Oh god, this is really good," I moan and grind my clit into his pelvis.

"Fuck yes, you can do this anytime you want, Tris, anytime," Eric moans into my mouth before sneaking his tongue in. It starts a dance with mine and it is just what I needed to bring me over the edge. I am clamping down hard on Eric and I can feel him swell and come, grunting loudly.

I can feel my next orgasm just around the corner and try to continue moving up and down, but Eric stills me and pulls out. I complain loudly.

"Tris, condoms are not reusable." He pulls the used condom off, ties it and pushes it aside. "I have no other, Tris. Are you on the shot?" Eric asks while rubbing the tip of his dick over my sopping wet folds.

"No, Four said it wasn't tested on Divergents so we always used condoms."

I am sounding as desperate as I feel. I push against Eric's hard on when he makes another pass over my folds. He slips deeper in between my lower lips and we both moan.

Eric doesn't move back and neither do I. I look him straight in the eye and the next pass I push against him again, making him slip inside. It is only the tip which is buried, but dam, does it feel good.

"Tris, this is risky. We shouldn't do this." Eric looks a bit concerned.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Masturbation and oral sex?" It sounds more like a question and once more Eric does not retreat. I wriggle over him and he slips in further and again we both moan with the sensations.

"I am not going to last, Tris. I have never gone bareback..." This time Eric pulls out, but he pushes back in after a second.

"Neither have I, but do you feel this? It feels really good, Eric. I need to come. Please?"

"Shit, Tris. I would love to take you like this. Just you and me, but what if you get pregnant?" Eric sounds concerned.

"I am not in Abnegation any longer, Eric. I can have sex without being married and for my own pleasure." I push down hard to emphasize my point and it feels like nothing I have ever felt before. We both moan in delight at the sensation it creates.

"Yes, but do you really want to have MY baby? Does that not worry you?" Eric bucks up into me repeatedly with his words and I orgasm, clenching hard around him.

"It would not be the end of the world. You are a leader, you are smart, you are cunning, you are divergent like me," I pant out with the relief I just got.

"Tris, this is the serum talking, not you. Once it wears off you are going to regret this..." Eric looks pointedly to where we are connected and more precisely, where we are still moving against each other.

"Maybe not. Why did you kiss me this morning?"

Silence. Eric just looks at me but doesn't move or say a word.

"Eric, why did you kiss me? There was no serum and nobody else around. Explain this to me and I give you my answer." I am gently moving against him. Yes, I just had another orgasm, but fuck, that serum is potent. Five orgasms in and I could go for another ten by the feel of it.

"Because I wanted to do that for a long time," Eric admits quietly.

"How long?" I kiss his lips softly.

"From the moment I saw you jump first." It is barely a whisper and he cringes when I involuntarily rear back, seating his dick firmly inside me.

"Then why did you treat me so badly during initiation?" I blurt out.

"Because I did not know what to do with my feelings. I considered you my Stiff and yet, with every turn I lost out or missed opportunities to make you see me and not the leader I had to portray during initiation."

Eric bucks into me and sighs deeply in joy.

"I hung your friend off the railing by the Chasm, Four got you for Capture the Flag, you took the punishment that I gave Al and got injured in the process. Then Four rescued you when you were attacked, and I was not even informed about it until way later."

I move on top of Eric to encourage him to keep talking.

"By the time you ranked first and chose leadership you were in a relationship with my rival. I tried to show you that I can be fair and just during your own training with me, but I could not let you know about my feelings. I might not like Four, but I do not make moves on someone's girlfriend, no matter who they are."

I reward Eric's honesty with more movement. I am still on top and moving up and down, riding him and pressing my clit over and over into his pelvis. The serum is still going strong and the next orgasm is tingling its way up to the front of my engaged senses.

"Tris..." Eric warns but I shush him with my lips on his. "This morning," I whisper and circle my hips "I found myself having indecent thoughts about my fellow leader while I was knocking on his door. Then again, when I was standing naked in the shower right next to him, or when I was brushing my teeth and I might or might not have checked out said co-workers' assets when I turned around to see why he was moaning in delight.

I am sure you noticed I voluntarily participated in the kiss in the bathroom and if it had not been for Max and Veronica we might have done this" I look pointedly towards where we are connected so intimately "right there in that shower. We will never know this because we were interrupted, but I think the chances were high." I am bumping up and down Eric's erection in a fast pace and he grabs my hips to help my actions. I can feel him swell inside me and it is what I needed to come. My walls envelope Eric's dick and I can feel him release inside me.

We are a mix of heated kisses, sweaty bodies rubbing on each other and entwined fingers and legs.

"Will you go on a proper first date with me tonight?" Eric asks me sweetly when we have calmed down enough to talk again.

"I think we are past the first date stage. You can take me out on a date as my boyfriend, if you want," I offer Eric and his reply is immediate.

He kisses me thoroughly and makes love to me in the most sensual way possible for having a moving train car as our bed.

He cuddles me to his chest afterwards. "That's seven for you and five for me. How do you feel?" I do a mental check of my body and it is not too bad.

"I don't think it has worn off all the way, but I do not feel the urgency anymore. What about you?" Eric also takes a moment to evaluate. "Kind of similar. Look, the hard on is gone, but the semi is just a small step down." I stare at his penis. Yes, it is not relaxed, just nice and plump, if you ask me.

"Will we try to go home? Where are we anyway?" I look at the light coming in from the window. "How long were we in here?"

Eric checks his watch and groans. "We were in here for only forty-five minutes, but we missed our stop. I am surprised nobody else got on the train."

Huh, he is right. "There is another stop in about five minutes. We can get back home in about ten in a fast jog," I remind him and Eric nods. He helps me up and digs in his pants for a tissue I can use to clean up. He comes up with two wool cloths and I eye them curiously.

"I wanted to clean my guns yesterday, but took longer reading a report than I anticipated, so I postponed. They are clean, Tris. Here, take one and I take the other."

We get cleaned as best as we can and dressed before Eric opens the door to check where we are.

"Tris, get ready to jump. The train was slower than usual, and we are just approaching the roof," he tells me and I nod. "Ready?"

We both move back to the opposite side of the open door. We run and jump at the same time and Eric's hand finds my arm, keeping me steady as we land.

"Stairs or net?" I ask, biting my lip.

"That depends. Do you want to go see Max about what happened, or do you want to clean up first?"

Decisions, decisions. "I think the smart choice would be going to Max and we will take it from there."

"The net it is then."

…

We walk over to the ledge, hand in hand and Eric gallantly helps me up.

"Together?" he asks, and I nod, smiling. Eric's arms encircle me, he pulls me in tight, tucking my head under his chin and drops backwards.

We are only weightless for a moment before we hit the net hard. I have never jumped with someone else before and I don't think it was a good idea. We are pushed painfully into each other. There are no broken bones, but I am sure I will find a few new bruises over the coming days.

Eric helps me out of the net and leads me in the opposite direction to where initiates go. There is a door, painted black, hidden in the back wall and if you don't know it is there you are sure to miss it.

Eric pushes a few buttons and a handprint scanner appears. He scans his and then my hand and the door opens.

Inside is a wide room with a lot of equipment. Eric activates one computer and logs in.

"What is all this?" I ask, gesturing around me.

"A secondary command post. I still have to show you all those hidden gems we have in Dauntless. Remind me later." Eric opens his email program and writes a note for Max.

The answer is almost immediate, and I cringe while reading it. Eric's hand finds mine and he holds on tight.

…

_Eric, Tris,_

_Control room alerted me to some strange scenes on the Erudite train platform and subsequently the train._

_I was told that one of our leaders looked sick and that some 'disturbing scenes' followed._

_Rest assured that the staff member who saw called me immediately and blacked out his monitor, taping the events to preserve evidence._

_I am sorry, but I had to review what he told me about and the audio I got told me all that I needed to know._

_I am sorry this happened to you and Jeanine has already been informed. The three subjects in question have been brought to Candor and will be given a private investigation with truth serum to preserve your own privacy as much as possible._

_This will be dealt with immediately and with the full backing of Dauntless, Erudite and Candor._

_Take the rest of the day off and contact me if needed._

_Max_

…

"Shit! They will gossip!" I moan and Eric squeezes my hand.

"They will talk and gossip no matter what when they realize we are together," Eric tries to soothe me, but it is futile.

I am pacing up and down the row in front of the computers.

"Fuck them! Come on, you promised to cook for me, and I am starving." I hold out my hand to Eric and he takes it, looking relieved.

Just like that we walk back to our apartments, not reacting once when members we pass stare at out entwined hands.

…

Dinner was nice and Eric and I talked about everything and nothing at all.

That was the first night I stayed over and two weeks later I moved my things into his apartment.

Eric proposed a week later, and we were married in front of the other leaders two days afterwards.

It probably was a good idea to just do it and get married as we found out shortly after that we were indeed expecting.

Our daughter, Violet, and our son, Hunter, were born thirty-six weeks after that fateful visit to Erudite.

…

As for my brother, Cara and Marcus. Well, they were all found guilty after admitting that they gave us their new serum with our drinks.

Jeanine let us decide the punishment that should be doled out and Eric and I agreed rather quickly to have all of them take the same serum and be locked into a room together.

I have not spoken to my brother since, although he did send multiple letters, apologizing to both of us and admitting he was wrong to do what he did.

All three were also demoted for embarrassing Jeanine the way they did, and new rules were put in place as a safeguard for serums in general and how they are allowed to be tested.

…

At first, I was not sure what to tell Will about his sister, but it turned out he was the member who worked the control room that day and who spotted something as not right, subsequently alerting Max after making sure our privacy was guaranteed. He fully agreed with our punishment and he told me sometime later, that if it would have been him and he was forced to cheat on Christina with someone else, he would have killed his sister. I assured him we were lucky enough to be single and it worked out to our benefit in the end.

THE END


End file.
